Ein Abend im Krankenflügel
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Nach der Schlacht, in der Voldemort endgültig von Harry Potter vernichtet wurde, liegt Severus Snape wieder einmal im Krankenflügel. Wird auch Poppy dieses Mal ihre Schlacht gewinnen?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Er sah so friedlich aus. Noch nie in all den Jahren zuvor hatte sie ihn so friedlich schlafen gesehen. Der schlanke, bleiche Körper lag ruhig auf der mit weißen Laken bespannten Matratze im hintersten Bett des Krankenflügels, in der Ecke, neben dem Fenster. Dort, wo er immer gelegen hatte. Wie oft war das gewesen? Sie wußte es nicht mehr. Zu oft, viel zu oft hatte sie seine Verletzungen heilen müssen, hatte ihn dem Tod entrissen und zurück ins Leben geführt. Nun saß sie also hier, auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, beobachtete die geschlossenen Augen, kannte inzwischen jede Strähne des schwarzen Haares, welches sein eingefallenes Gesicht umrahmte.

Sie waren alle hier gewesen, einer nach dem anderen. Das Kollegium um Minerva McGonagall, darunter Slughorn, Lupin, Hooch, Flitwick und Sprout. Die Schüler, allen voran das gesamte Slytherin-Haus, aber auch viele Gryffindors. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom und einige andere. Sie alle hatten überlebt. Es grenzte an ein Wunder. Sie hatten nicht viele Tode zu beklagen gehabt. Einige Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens hatten sie vor wenigen Tagen begraben müssen, die Trauer saß tief. Sehr tief. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an die endgültige Vernichtung Voldemorts konnte darüber hinweg helfen.

Es war viel Blut geflossen, an jenem Tag der Entscheidungsschlacht, praktisch vor den Toren Hogwarts. Der Junge der lebt, der Junge, der Voldemort vernichtet hat. Der Junge, der niemals überlebt hätte, der nicht einmal die Chance gehabt hätte Voldemort zu vernichten, wäre er nicht gewesen. Er hatte viel, sehr viel für den Sieg geleistet, schon Jahre zuvor hatte er ihm – gemeinsam mit Albus – den Weg geebnet.

Sie atmete schwer durch, sah wieder hinauf auf den schmalen Lehrer und seufzte kurz. Einen Orden wollten sie ihm geben. Noch vor wenigen Tagen wollten sie ihn nach Askaban schicken, jetzt sprachen sie von einem Orden. Er würde ihm nichts bedeuten, das wußte sie. Er hatte nie nach Ruhm gestrebt, er wollte immer nur tun, was richtig war. Das hatte er getan, immer. Selbst als das größte Opfer von ihm verlangt wurde, er den größten Schmerz auf sich nehmen mußte. Er hatte es getan, wie er immer getan hatte was notwendig und richtig gewesen war.

Gestern hatte sie Hagrid her gebeten, sie wußte, daß er Severus sehr nahe stand. Doch auch er war unverrichteter Dinge wieder gegangen. Niemand, einfach niemand schaffte es, an den Mann heranzukommen. Potter und seine Freunde hatte er angeherrscht, wie er es seit jeher getan hatte. Für McGonagall und seine Kollegen hatte er kaum mehr als ein abfälliges, zynisches Lächeln übrig gehabt, begleitet von ebenso zynischen Worten.

Aber, hatte er nicht recht? Was hatten sie ihm an Freundschaft und Hilfe entgegen gebracht in all den Jahren zuvor? Das Nötigste, mehr nicht. Warum sollte er sich dann also jetzt auf ihre Reue einlassen. Wie konnte sie ihm da widersprechen? Vorsichtig fand ihre Hand die seine, umfaßte sanft die langen, weißen Finger. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Oh ja, eigentlich tat sie das seit fast 20 Jahren, aber noch nie hatte sie solche Angst um ihn gehabt wie jetzt. Albus war immer da gewesen, hier, an diesem Platz, wo jetzt sie saß. Doch Albus war nicht mehr da. Er würde nie wieder kommen, würde ihn nie wieder zurück ins Leben holen.

Es lag wohl an ihr, stellte sie seufzend fest. Blieb ja keiner sonst übrig. Sie hatte wirklich alles und jeden mit ihm sprechen lassen, doch wenn selbst Hagrid nicht weiter kam, welche Chancen hatte dann sie? Wahrscheinlich gar keine, gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. Doch sie hatte nicht 20 Jahre um dieses Leben gekämpft um ihn am Ende doch an den Tod zu verlieren. Nein, mit Poppy Pomfrey machte man so etwas nicht.

Die Pupillen bewegten sich, flackerten unruhig hinter den geschlossenen Augenlider hin und her, er wurde wach, stellte die Medi-Hexe zufrieden fest. "Severus, bist du wach?", erklang ihre klare, sanfte Stimme durch die warme, behagliche Atmosphäre des Krankenflügels. Sie hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, sie wußte, daß er grelles Licht nicht mochte.

"Hm", kam es schließlich über seine Lippen, während sich die Augen einen Schlitz weit öffneten.

"Schön, ich dachte schon, Sie wollten den ganzen Tag verschlafen."

"Hatte ich vor."

Poppy lächelte, ja, das war Severus. "Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sie sich dann vorsichtig, ohne allerdings eine ehrliche Antwort auf ihre Frage zu erwarten.

"Prima, ich strotze nur gerade so vor Elan, sehen Sie das nicht?"

Sie nickte einfach, was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Es war nicht nötig ihn darauf hinzuweisen, daß seine Aussage völliger Schwachsinn war, das wußte er selbst.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht weitere Besucher für heute eingeladen?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser, sanfter Stimme. Ein Tonfall, den er immer nur in Gegenwart von Poppy oder Albus angeschlagen hatte. Diese Seite seines Ichs hatte er vor dem Rest der Welt verborgen, aus guten Gründen.

"Nein Severus, das habe ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würde es noch etwas bringen. Aber wenn Sie nicht bald etwas essen und vor allen trinken, Severus..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ihm wurde das Herz schwer. Er sah Poppy nicht gerne derart verzweifelt, haßte es, ihr bewußt Kummer machen zu müssen. Zu oft hatte sie sich seiner angenommen, zu oft hatte sie Nächte an seinem Krankenbett verbracht, zu oft hatte er sich bei ihr sicher gefühlt. Nicht nur als Kind – aber das sagte er ihr natürlich nicht. Sie hatte recht. Lange würde sein Körper das nicht mehr durchhalten, seit gestern morgen weigerte er sich strikt Nahrung oder Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen. Verstand sie denn nicht, daß das der einzige Weg für ihn war?

Er war an dieses elende Krankenbett gefesselt und bevor er Poppy das Versprechen gegeben hatte auch dort zu bleiben, war das in der Tat so gewesen. Erst, als sie sein Wort hatte, hatte sie ihn von den magischen Fesseln befreit, mit denen sie ihn davon "überzeugt" hatte, daß er ins Bett gehörte. Nun, sie hatte ja auch recht. Der Kampf hatte deutliche Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Schön, war ihm nur recht, je schwächer sein Körper ohnehin schon war, desto schneller würde es gehen.

Warum hatten sie ihn alle überzeugen wollen, daß er nun Leben konnte? Hatte er jetzt also ihre Erlaubnis, ja? Nachdem sie es ihm jahrelang verwehrt hatten zu leben. Hatte er sich jetzt das Leben verdient? Schön, allen anderen war es von Geburt an geschenkt, er hatte es sich also verdienen müssen. So viel dazu. Hatte Poppy ernsthaft gedacht, daß einer von diesen Heuchlern ihn davon überzeugen konnte, wie lebenswert das Leben doch war? Für sie vielleicht, ja, wahrscheinlich, aber für ihn nicht.

Sie alle hatten eine Zukunft. McGonagall als Direktorin, die anderen Lehrer würden ihr Leben weiter leben. Die Schüler konnten Hogwarts verlassen in der Gewißheit, ein einigermaßen friedliches, ein normales, Leben führen zu können. Potter war der Held der Welt, ihm wurde alles zu Füßen gelegt. Er hatte die Weasleys, die ihn schon lange in ihrer Familie aufgenommen hatten.

Wie also konnten sie alle meinen beurteilen zu können, weshalb er leben sollte? Er hatte nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal mehr eine Aufgabe. Minerva hatte ihm vorgeschlagen als stellvertretender Direktor in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Verlockende Idee. Hogwarts war immer sein Zuhause gewesen, seit er es damals das erste Mal betreten hatte. Doch Minerva in Albus Büro zu sehen, nein, das konnte er nicht. Wie konnte sie so etwas überhaupt von ihm verlangen?

"Oh Poppy", seufzte er, während er das gütige, sorgenvolle Gesicht der alten Hexe sah. Sie war alt geworden, auch an ihr hatte die Zeit ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Zu viele Verletzte, zu viele Tode, zu viele Kämpfe, die sie verloren hatte. Durfte er ihr jetzt auch noch dies zumuten? Ja, durfte er. Sie würde seinen Tod verkraften, er das Leben nicht.

Die Medi-Hexe legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, als sie die leise Stimme des Mannes vor sich vernahm. "Ja Severus, ich bin hier."  
"Sie sind immer hier Poppy.", er lächelte. Ja, das war sie, sie war immer hier. War es immer gewesen. Zusammen mit Albus, aber Albus war nicht mehr. Er würde nie wieder hier sitzen und seine Hand halten, ihm nie wieder diese widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Auge streichen, nie wieder mit ihm sprechen.


	3. Chapter 3

Warum tat es immer noch so weh? So lange war seit dem Tod Dumbledores vergangen, dennoch tat es noch genauso weh wie am ersten Tag. Nein, eigentlich wurde es schlimmer. Anfangs hatte er einfach funktioniert, hatte seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet, hatte getan, was Albus von ihm verlangt hatte. Dann hatte er eine Aufgabe gehabt, hatte sich geschunden wie ein Irrer, hatte tage- und nächtelang gearbeitet. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, perfekt. Albus hatte an alles gedacht, hatte alles minutiös geplant. Angefangen bei seiner Ermordung, beendet bei Voldemorts Vernichtung.

Severus keuchte erstickt auf, seine Ermordung. Ja, Albus war ermordet worden und er – Severus - war sein Mörder. Er hatte ihn auf dem Gewissen, kalt und berechnet hatte er den Avada Kedavra ausgeführt. Halt, nein, nicht ganz so kalt. Er hatte gezögert, nur einen Bruchteil von einem Moment und hatte Albus so genötigt den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Er hatte gefleht, er hatte ihn angefleht, vor allen Todessern. Oh, wie sehr hatte er ihn in diesem Moment gehaßt, wie hatte er ihm das antun können? Ihn um seinen eigenen Tod anzuflehen? Nie hatte er geglaubt, jemals solche Gefühle Dumbledore gegenüber aufbringen zu können. Doch im gleichen Moment hatte er gewußt, daß er ohne diese Wut, diese unbändige Wut, daß Dumbledore ihn zu dieser Tat gezwungen hatte, diesen Abend nicht überlebt hätte. Nur die Wut hatte ihn dazu getrieben aus dem Schloß zu flüchten. Zumindest hatte er dabei weitere Todesopfer verhindern können, hatte die übrigen Todesser von weiteren Morden abhalten können.

Nur Potter, der hatte sich natürlich wieder als Held aufspielen müssen, mußte ihm ja nachlaufen und hätte damit fast den ganzen Plan zunichte gemacht. Um ein Haar wäre alles umsonst gewesen, selbst Albus Tod. Es hatte ihn viel, sehr viel Überredungskunst und noch mehr Schmerzen gekostet, bis Voldemort endlich davon "überzeugt" gewesen war, daß Severus keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte Potter zu ihm zu bringen. Unsinnig, völlig unsinng, immerhin war er ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert gewesen, oh, warum hatte dieser dumme Bengel ihm auch nachlaufen müssen? Aber gut, Voldemort war so berauscht gewesen von seinem Triumpf über Dumbledore, daß er dem weiter keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, sonst wäre Severus an diesem Abend wohl doch noch gestorben.

"Poppy, bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen."

Die Medi-Hexe sah erstaunt auf. Was hatte er da gesagt? Es war ein Flüstern gewesen, nein, mehr, er hatte sie fast angefleht. Ihn gehen lassen? Nein, niemals. Wieder griff sie nach seiner Hand, nahm sie in die ihre. Er war kalt, seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie ihn getroffen hatte, war er immer halt gewesen. "Severus, nein, bleiben Sie hier."

"Wozu? Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich Poppy, nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte."


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy seufzte. Was sollte sie einem Menschen sagen, der nicht mehr leben wollte? Der alles verloren hatte und das auch wußte? Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, ganz gleich was sie ihm sagte. Minerva hatte ihr empfohlen ihn mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer zu belegen, um ihm eine Muggel-Infusion legen zu können. So konnten sie ihn künstlich ernähren und so am Leben halten. Sie hatte widersprochen, hatte es entschieden abgelehnt. Nein, das konnte und würde sie nicht tun. Zu groß war ihr Respekt vor diesem Mann, als daß sie das hätte tun können. Außerdem wußte Sie, daß es allenfalls ein Aufbschub gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht mehr leben und würde die erste Gelegenheit, sobald er den Krankenflügel verließ, nutzen, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Sie konnten ihn ja schwer einsperren oder ständig kontrollieren. Es war seine Entscheidung, wie sollte sie ihn von dieser abbringen?

"Severus, Sie wissen, daß es Menschen gibt, denen sie noch etwas bedeuten.", brachte sie gepreßt hervor, es war alles, was sie in diesem Moment sagen konnte.

Er nickte leicht, kaum merklich und lächelte. "Ich weiß Poppy. Aber es tut weh, es tut so verdammt weh."

"Ich weiß Severus, ich vermisse ihn auch. Er hat ein Loch hinterlassen, das man nicht ausfüllen kann. Ich, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen."

Severus beobachtete die Medi-Hexe wohlwollend. Ja, er wußte, daß er ihr etwas bedeutete, daß er Hagrid etwas bedeutete. Er wollte beide nicht verletzen, doch so konnte er nicht leben, er konnte einfach nicht.

"Sein Sie mir nicht böse Poppy, aber..."

Poppy mußte die Zähne zusammen pressen, um ihn nicht anzuschreien. Sie wollte ihm um die Ohren schleudern, wie egoistisch er war, daß er nicht nur an sich denken durfte, daß es nicht seine Entscheidung war. Doch sie beherrschte sich. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war es seine Entscheidung, sie hatte kein Recht sie ihm zu nehmen und das würde sie ihm auch nicht versagen. Sie sah ihn wieder an, er war so ruhig, so entspannt, das war er viel zu selten gewesen. Müde atmete sie mehrmals durch, kämpfte so gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Dann griff sie nach seinem Oberarm, drückte ihn sanft, während sie ihn anlächelte.

"Ich war Ihnen niemals böse Kind und werde es auch niemals sein."

Severus erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte dankbar. Albus hatte immer gesagt, Poppy sei die gute Seele von Hogwarts, er hatte recht gehabt, das war sie wirklich. "Wissen Sie was das einzige ist, das ich gerne noch erlebt hätte Poppy?"

Während die Frau aufstand sah sie den jüngeren Mann fragend an. "Was denn Severus?"

"Ich, ich wäre gerne mal einem Einhorn begegnet, wissen Sie? Seit ich ein Kind war, habe ich es mir gewünscht. Sie wissen ja, wie oft ich mit Hagrid im Wald war aber, ich habe nie eines gesehen."

Poppy wurde das Herz schwer bei all der Trauer, der Enttäuschung, die in diesen Worten lag. Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ob dies nicht ein Ansatz wäre ihn doch am Leben zu halten? Nein, dazu hatte sie kein Recht.

"Severus, hat er es Ihnen nie gesagt?"

"Wer hat mir was nie gesagt Poppy?"

"Nun, in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatten Sie diese Lungenentzündung. Damals, als Hagrid Sie fast eingeschneit bewußtlos im Wald gefunden hat."

Severus nickte mürrisch. Diese Lungenentzündung hatte er Black zu verdanken gehabt, wie so vieles. "Allerdings."

"Nun, Hagrid hat mir später erzählt, daß, als er Sie gefunden hat, ein Einhorn neben ihn gelegen und Sie gewärmt hatte. Sonst wären Sie damals wohl erforen."


	5. Chapter 5

Sein Herz begann plötzlich unkontrolliert zu pochen. Nein, Hagrid hatte ihm das nie erzählt. Es erschien ihm so unwirklich, so, unmöglich. Ein Einhorn neben ihm? Ihn gewärmt? Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, Einörner können direkt in die Seele eines Menschen sehen. Deswegen blieb es manchen für immer verwehrt jemals einem zu begegnen. Jahrelang hatte er das von sich geglaubt, nun das? Sollte er ihr wirklich glauben? Natürlich, schalt er sich selbst, Poppy Pomfrey konnte man immer alles glauben.

Dankbar nickte er der Hexe zu. "Danke Poppy."  
Pomfrey nickte ebenfalls. "Es war mir ein Vergnügen Severus, schlaf gut Kind."

Severus sah der Frau nach, die kurz darauf in ihrem Büro verschwand und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend zurück.  
Dann wurde ihm warm. Herrlich warm, keine Kälte mehr um ihn herum, nur noch Wärme. Müde schloß er die Augen, ließ sich fallen, fiel, und fiel, fast fühlte er sich wie eine Feder, die schließlich auf weiche Kissen aufkam. Es herrschte vollkommene Ruhe, es war so herrlich ruhig hier, so hell und friedlich. Dann spürte er, daß er keine Angst mehr hatte. Die kalte Klaue, die sein Herz seit Monaten umklammert hielt, war weg. Es schien ihm, als wäre er um die Hälfte leichter geworden, ein Gefühl, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte, hatte er es überhaupt jemals gekannt?

Er wußte nicht wo er war, stand er auf festem Boden? Schwebte er in der Luft? Er hätte es nicht sagen können, wußte nicht einmal ob ihn Luft umgab. Atmete er überhaupt? Er wußte es einfach nicht. Alles war in perfektem Einklang, es war nicht kalt, nicht warm, es war richtig, wie sich alles auf einmal so einfach und richtig anfühlte.

Dann spürte er sie, diese Hand, diese schmale alte Hand, die sich um seine Schulter schloß, sie sanft drückte. Langsam drehte er sich herum, lächelnd. Sah in das alte, gütige Gesicht, in die klaren, blauen Augen, die er so lange hatte entbehren müssen. Ein nie gekanntes Glück durchströmte seinen Körper, ergriff Besitz von seiner Seele. Er war angekommen. Der Weg war so unendlich lange gewesen, hatte ihn fast in die Knie gezwungen, doch jetzt war er angekommen. Endlich. "Albus..."


	6. Chapter 6

Ein neuer Morgen hielt Einzug in Hogwarts. Die Sonne war schon früh aufgegangen, durchflutete Gänge und Zimmer mit ihrem Licht, tauchte die Schule in eine angenehme Wärme. Poppy Pomfrey rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Noch immer fühlte sie sich ganz benommen. Sie hatte so tief und gut geschlafen, daß ihr die Ereignisse des vorigen Abends fast unwirklich vorkamen. Hatte sie alles geträumt? Müde stand sie auf, griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und beschloß erst hinüber in das Krankenzimmer zu gehen um nach Severus zu schau´n, alles andere hatte erst einmal Zeit.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, machte sich eine seltsame Erleichterung in ihr breit. Severus lag noch immer in seinem Bett, die Augen friedlich geschlossen. ´Poppy Pomfrey, du wirst langsam wirklich verrückt, jetzt kannst du Träume schon nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden´, schalt sie sich selbst, doch dann stutzte sie. Kalte Angst ergrif von ihr Besitz, mehr und mehr, je näher sie dem Bett kam. Rasch ergriff sie die Hand des jungen Mannes. Sie war kalt, eiskalt. Kein Puls, keine Atmung.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen, gegen die aufkommenden Tränen ankämpfend ließ sie die schlaffe Hand zurück auf die weiße Decke fallen. Dann fuhr sie mit der Hand noch einmal vorsichtig, fast liebevoll über die weiße Wange, strich zärtlich diese Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte schwach. Severus Snape war eingeschlafen, friedlich, so, wie er es wollte. Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen und in diesem Moment wußte sie, daß dies nicht das Leichteste, aber das einzig Richtige gewesen war.


End file.
